Never Steal Death Boy's Pizza
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: It was just a regular day for Nico and Will. They woke up early and the medic dragged Nico to the infirmary to help him with patients. Everything was pretty peaceful... until Will stole some of his boyfriend's pizza.


**A/N: Here's some Solangelo fluff for you guys! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Nico woke up to a warm, soft pair of lips kissing at his neck and hands holding him close to an even warmer body. He could immediately tell it was Will- if only because he was so warm. That was nice, because he was always freezing. Will was the only person who had ever been able to successfully warm him up, and even then it took a while.

He sighed contentedly and snuggled into the warmth that Will provided. In that moment, he decided he never wanted to get out of bed.

"Good morning, cutie." Will said through a yawn, absently playing with his hair.

Nico rolled over and gave him a peck on the lips, then buried his face in his chest and went back to sleep. Will sighed and glanced at the clock on the far side of the room. He didn't want to go back to sleep, but Nico looked so comfortable and content that he just didn't have the heart to wake him up this early. It was only about 6:30 anyways. They had enough time to get some more sleep and not be late for work in the infirmary. He pulled Nico closer and closed his eyes, letting himself fall back asleep.

* * *

 **A While Later...**

"Nico! It's time to get up. C'mon, wake up!" Will said, pulling a half asleep Nico into a sitting position.

He mumbled out an unintelligable reply and tried to lay back down, but Will didn't let him.

"No, angel, you have to get up. I need help in the infirmary today!"

"Ugh... noooo."

"Yeeesssss! Now come on! You can sleep more in the infirmary if you're really that tired, but for now you need to get up."

Nico opened his eyes halfway and groaned as he was met with bright light. After a minute or two of yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glared at Will.

"You woke me up."

"I sure did, pumpkin!"

"...Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer death boy, then?"

"Screw you."

Will laughed and handed him a mug of coffee. That seemed to cheer him up a bit- meaning he stopped glaring for a moment to drink some.

"Ugh... what time is it?" He asked, looking up at him.

"A bit after 7:00."

"Mmmm."

"...I hate to ask you to cover up, but unless you intend on going outside like that, I suggest you get dressed." Will grinned.

Nico glanced down at himself and his cheeks tinted pink. He was only wearing his boxers... He set his coffee on the nightstand and covered himself with blankets, then silently stood and shuffled into the bathroom to get dressed. Will laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched.

 _He's so cute..._ He thought as he prepared to leave.

After a few minutes, Nico emerged from the bathroom looking grumpy as ever, and they headed to the infirmary together. Nico stood by him and handed him what he needed as he tended to his patients. And he occasionally went on medical supply runs. He helped Will for a couple hours, but soon his exhaustion got the best of him. He- as usual- hadn't gotten much rest, so he was exhausted after only a few hours of work.

"Nico, hand me some gauze, please." Will said, having just finished stitching up an Ares kid.

He waited a moment, but wasn't given anything.

"Ummm... Doc, I think your assistant passed out."

He turned around and was met with the most adorable sight he had seen in his life. Nico was asleep on a hospital bed, his legs hanging over the side and his arms up by his head. His dark hair had fallen into place over his closed eyes and his lips were parted slightly to emit soft snores.

Will smiled and gently moved him into a more comfortable position, pulling his shoes off and tucking him in under the blankets.

"Poor thing must've been exhausted." He sighed, ruffling Nico's hair.

"Yeah, whatever. Can you hurry and finish up here, Doc? I got shit to do." The kid grumbled.

He sighed and said, "Fine, fine. I'm coming."

About an hour later, Nico woke up with a yawn. Will, who had been reading a book in bed beside him, smiled when he saw that he was awake.

"Morning, sunshine."

Nico scowled and said, "You're the son of the sun god. You don't get to call a son of Hades 'sunshine'."

"Of course I do! I'm allowed to call you whatever I want... death boy."

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, too tired to continue arguing when he knew how stubborn Will was.

"Have you eaten yet today?" He asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

It was just past noon. He had asked because Will had a tendency to put work before his own needs, which meant he skipped meals a lot. Nico always tried to make sure he ate, which was difficult... because he had the same issue. After everything he had gone through, he never seemed to have an appetite anymore.

Will followed his eyes and looked at the clock as well, his eyes widening as he saw the time.

"Oh man, I didn't know it was this late! And you haven't eaten either... C'mon, we're going to get some food."

"I'm not hungry..." He protested as Will grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bed.

"Too bad. You're still pretty malnourished from all those meals you skipped while on your mission, so you're gonna eat."

"But-"

"Don't even bother arguing. You're eating whether you want to or not. In fact, I should've made you eat breakfast but I totally forgot and-"

"Shut up, Solace. Your rambling is annoying."

"Well your complete disregard for your health is annoying." He countered.

They continued arguing back and forth like this until they reached the dining hall. There, they ate a late lunch- during which Will kept stealing bites of Nico's pizza. In retaliation, Nico had hugged him. Will was so shocked that he sat completely still for the first few seconds. Apparently that had been part of Nico's plan, because in that small amount of time, he grabbed the stethoscope from around Will's neck, jumped up, and ran off with it.

That snapped Will out of it real quick. That stethoscope was his favorite.

"Hey!" He yelled, running after him, "Give that back!"

Nico stopped right in front of the infirmary and turned around to smirk at him.

"Come and get it!" He said, holding it out.

Will ran even faster, not bothering to waste his breath on a reply. Nico continued to stand there, tauntingly twirling the stethoscope in one hand. Right when Will got within arm's reach of him, he laughed and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"NICO!" He yelled angrily, his lungs heaving as he skidded to a stop.

He didn't see that stethoscope again for 2 months.

The lesson he learned- never steal death boy's pizza.


End file.
